Diary of a Madman
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Happy Tree Town, the birds were signing, the sun was shining and there was a questionable degree to the peace in that moment in time. However, there lived a resident Flipton, or more commonly known as Flippy. Unlike most eh had a very violent demeanour, usually caused by some form of war trauma, PTSD, and whenever he loses control, body's start to drop.

And this was another one of those days "20 left, all ready to die" he laughed to himself.

He left his war themed home for the park, where some of the other residents were playing. He equipped himself with a bowie knife, hammer and a grenade, ready to slaughter.

"Easy pickings!" Flippy laughed to himself. First to go was a brown bear, he snuck up behind him and smashed his head in, brains and blood leaked out of the small wound. Flippy looked at the damage he did and licked his lips, he wanted more, or his Evil side. He swung again breaking even more bone and tissue, he swung again, and again, and again. His brains leaked through the crack, along with a heap of blood, but he wasn't satisfied yet, he craved for more. He looked at the screaming infant on the ground, and had a plan.

* * *

**Alright, now unlike most fanfics with killing, this one is a little different. You have the choice as to whether or not the next character I mention (who is Cub in this case) will either die slowly, or quickly. You have a maximum of 5 days to decide whether, it's fast, or slow! I will not repeat this as this applys to every chapter from here on in. And yes I will mention the character at the end of a chapter as to who dies next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy approached the infant, hammer in hand ready to crack the child's skull wide open.

"Daddy?" The baby shouted, but no answer. Instead a vicious laugh from Flippy.

He picked the infant up and tapped it on the nose with the hammer, he grabbed his nose feeling minor pain.

He then pinned the child next to his fathers corpse and brought hammer down on the child's face, smash, the small infant spits out teeth and blood. Flippy then stripped the infant of his clothes and made a small cut on it's left arm, he used the blood as lubricant as he began to fuck the child. It screamed in horror as it's small behind was being torn apart, it wailed for help, but to no avail.

After a few seconds Flippy came inside the small infant "God your tight" he said in between breaths. The small child continued crying, not stopping for breath, or for help. It just kept crying. "Well, I'm done with you" and with that Flippy gutted it, he then began to open it's small body, it's small chest kept pumping up and down as Flippy cut further into his body. Flippy felt around the child's body as it screamed.

He tore it's intestines out and gnawed on them, savouring the taste, he then tore it's heart out and chomped on it, blood spraying everywhere. He whipped the giblets off of him and looked around to make sure no one saw it but then he heard a faint call "Hello? Is someone here" came a female voice. Tempted Flippy checked it out and saw a pink chipmunk "I'm gonna have some fun with her!"

* * *

**Fast or slow?**


	3. Chapter 3

Flippy snuck up behind the unaware chipmunk. Thinking of all the things he could do to her.

He made a quick move and struck her to the ground, he laughed as he raised the hammer overhead and struck down, smashing her face in, caving her nose.

He started to beat her, blow with blow, she became more bloodied, and closer to death.

He smashed here teeth out, and unzipped his pants, ready to face-fuck her. But before he could proceed he hard a quick rumble nearby.

Treading along the park was a red porcupine with red quills which were befriended by flakes of noticeable dandruff flakes. She heard a moan nearby and noticed something odd, then it was clear, but before she could move away she felt a sharp pain in her side. She had been stabbed, and the wound was getting bloodier and larger "Cunt. Think you can simply watch? You're part of the action!" with that he stabbed her right in the throat, destroying her windpipe, he then tore it across her neck slicing it all around.

He then stabbed her in the gut and sliced downward, he then stabbed her again and make a cut in the shape of a cross, he plunged his fist into her stomach and pulled out her stomach, he then squeezed it and her stomach acid came out. He coated the pink chipmunk in the acid, eroding her skin, bubbling in the putrid guts of the once living porcupine.

He laughed at this victory and set off for more victims, but before, he raped and completely dismembered the chipmunks body. He tore out her eyes and ate them as a putrid snack in-between killings, the mushy liquid oozing down his throat.

He then heard a distant scream, a high pitched cry which boomed over Flippys ears. He slowly turned around and saw a green squirrel covered in candy. "Oh, hello Nutty!"

He slowly approached the frightened squirrel, readying his attack.

* * *

Fast or Slow?


End file.
